villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edvard Vergérus
Edvard Vergérus is the main antagonist of the 1982 Swedish drama movie Fanny and Alexander. He is a fanatical bishop and abusive step-father of Fanny and Alexander (the titular main protagonists). He was portrayed by Jan Malmsjö. Fanny and Alexander Biography After Fanny and Alexander's father and Emelie Ekdahl's husband Oscar Ekdahl tragically died, Emelie met Edvard Vergérus at Oscar's funeral and they began to develop a brief friendship at first. A year after the event, Emelie and Edvard ended up getting married. Edvard seemed polite in the beginning, but when the Ekdahls moved into Edvard's house, also called "The Bishop's House", he turned out to be anything but polite to the kids. Whenever the kids made the smallest mistakes according to Edvard, he abused them, mostly for religous or egotistical reasons. An example is when Alexander claims to have heard Edvard's old family speaking to him, telling him that Edvard indirectly murdered them when they tried to escape from the house and accidently drowned in a river on the way. Alexander tells the story to Justina, one of the maids at the Bishop's House, whom later tells Edvard about it. As a cruel punishment, Edvard abuses Alexander by first whipping him and then locking him up in the attic, even knowing Alexander is afraid of darkness. Emelie began to develop hatred towards Edvard herself and even straight up said to him that she wanted to kill him, but he didn't resist in any way. Eventually, Fanny and Alexander escaped The Bishop's House with help from the Kohen Isak Jacobi. When Emelie's brothers, Gustav-Adolf and Carl Ekdahl came to The Bishop's House to confront Edvard (because they knew that Edvard hadn't been a good step-father), he manipulated Emelie to tell her brothers that everything was fine and she wanted them to bring her kids back. Fate At The Bishop's House, Edvard had his ill aunt Elsa lying in bed. Meanwhile Edvard realized that Emelie had given him an overdose of sleeping-powder, Elsa accidentally rolled down a lantern that caught her on fire. She desperatelly ran to Edvard and fell over him which also caught fire on him while already being sick from the sleeping-powder - slowly dying. However, Alexander sees Edvard right before the film ends. Edvard tells him "You don't get away from me that easily." which could indicate that the children will forever be haunted by him. It is unknown if it was Edvard's ghost or if Alexander merely just hallucinated him. Personality On the surface, Edvard is a seemingly polite and sophisticated man, but is in fact very abusive, psychopathic, manipulative and selfish. Edvard manipulated Emelie multiple times to do whatever he wanted, including to make her somehow bring her kids Fanny and Alexander back to The Bishop's House which he never succeeded. Video Fanny & Alexander. The uncles at the bishop's Category:Fanatics Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Love Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Master Orator Category:Spouses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Strategic